


红玫瑰与白玫瑰

by wwwhaleradio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwhaleradio/pseuds/wwwhaleradio
Summary: 星移斗转，大梦一场，几十年人生如梦似幻，维多利亚港的烟花再次升起。蚀骨噬心的痛楚终于消散于五光十色的天幕之中，唯有红玫瑰与白玫瑰的盛放至死方休。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 7





	红玫瑰与白玫瑰

红玫瑰与白玫瑰

佑灰/  
伪现背/

（上）

冬末细雨大雾实在恼人，飞机延误一触地就直奔维多利亚港。文俊辉几年不说粤语已然生疏，但睇见幼弟却还要笑盈盈唤对方一声细佬。谁知记忆中那小小孩也早有青年模样，顽劣一开口便代替招呼，瞥见阿哥就是又蓄了长发也要笑起来打趣，尖声怪气就吐出一句，“你那男仔果然还是爱靓女。”

对方本就尖牙利嘴难责怪，文俊辉好脾气正想一笑置之，却怎料身边的全圆佑竟又偏偏听懂了那句，一巴掌拍掉小弟捻着自己发丝的手就艰难吐出一句“你本也应喊我一声大佬”。

想来早年他确实是教过全圆佑几句中文几声粤语，但到底太难，几番折腾下来他也就不爱再纠缠对方念他母语。没想到今日竟还能验收成果，文俊辉心又暖洋洋一片，望着小弟语塞的脸都要有一些理直气壮。但没想到一分神竟又被全圆佑伸手抓住脸骨当着对方的面细吻一通，羞的连烟花绽放声都要被那阴沉空气磨成窃窃私语。

斜雨飞湿刘海，一吻尽两人就算是真瞥见那夜色中的维多利亚女神也要意兴阑珊，耐不住又几回眼波流转，好似两人制衡还不够，偏要第三人插足才能稳定发展。细佬见气定神闲全圆佑更是脚底抹油逃之夭夭，末了还要再抛出一句“姐夫再见”让文俊辉气的跳脚。

这回真是切切实实二人世界，全圆佑含笑捉住文俊辉的手到底如愿以偿，慢悠悠就引着对方回了酒店。可那狐狸尾巴究竟难藏住，一合上门就迫不及待按着小猫用下体隔着布料磨蹭几下，惹得文俊辉直笑他猴急模样。蝴蝶骨硌着硬物好不难受，但谁知萦绕耳边那语声也又柔又黏好不客气，任瞎子看了都要明白对方脸上欲拒还迎那四字怎么写。全圆佑忍不住又硬几分，手上也三下五除二就给人卸掉了那碍事的裤子，跌跌撞撞便拥抱着落入床榻。

“靓女怎么会有你好看。”

临行前特意学的几句荤话又派上用场，他知自己发音不准，却还是闹的文俊辉咯咯笑得要喘不过气，一根纤细手指也伸出来横在嘴唇之间摩挲细腻。堪堪相接的软肉虽又近又远平添爱意，可气氛却被那笑声搅和的七上八下，抵了半晌，全圆佑终于显露些窘迫，恨恨伸手便摸文俊辉下颔骨，开口用韩语同人协商，“俊辉，别笑了。”

“还不是你逗我，”纯情眸星光点点，虽有埋怨，那只食指却还乖巧下滑去垃扯全圆佑柔软的指腹。果然讨得对方满意，细弱鼻息终于又侵下来扫文俊辉的脸，毛衣也被推上去春光乍泄，两人的舌尖就这么交缠在一起，天雷地火要含化一颗太妃糖却连男仔口中几声喘也抑不住。

不知谁又笑，吻过脸侧软发又用唇舌包裹乳珠，脖颈打直拱出一点后仰弧度，文俊辉慌乱抱全圆佑的肩膀，却又七荤八素被一字一句哄骗着打开双腿。迷人景致尽收眼底，红白玫瑰怎就是女人属，谁又是白月光，谁又是朱砂痣，男仔柔情似水相得益彰，盛放着也能蒸满春雾占一室香。

油性润滑剂包裹手指关节在那肠壁嫩肉暖化成一滩，性爱方面男人大都无师自通，两条胳臂弯曲着交叉在一起，十指相扣却还要耐另一边在身下作祟。文俊辉又痛又痒只好坏心眼也去蹭对方鼓鼓囊囊西装裤，结果又被捏了一下臀尖换他一声喟叹。

胸骨戚戚然又开几朵血色花，手指攥紧床单身下人只好抿紧嘴酝酿一框眼泪。全圆佑一见他哭，更是肆无忌惮分开相交指尖摸下去掐一下那腰际嫩肉，硬是把文俊辉的性器弄得颤颤巍巍再抖一次。喉咙里的情蜜再泄露一丝，秘密花园终于被狐狸采食禁果，带着避孕套的阴茎毫无预警捣入嫩肉，痛感叫文俊辉直摇头，全圆佑却还不知足叫他放松一些。

忍不住要骂，却又被一下两下撞到床头，要说的话被就这么被卷成一片呻吟，私密处叫人开城掠地怎不是蚀骨痛。大腿止不住打颤，前戏做足都还得缓一缓才能觉出快感，小腹起起伏伏，文俊辉先是求饶又是哭，但终还是被那逆流而上的欲念抓住思绪，接下去便溃败成军覆水难收。被抬起的腿还在全圆佑肩头摇摇晃晃，他们做爱不爱玩花样，一个动作就足够缠绵。

情欲逐渐湿红对方眼，腰眼终是被那性器碾过软肉诱酸软一片。夹着的性器早已摩擦着吐出精水沾染一片腰腹，汹涌情潮扑腾着拉几圈涟漪，脚趾都蜷缩着磨蹭起对方紧实的小腿肚，汗水晕在鼻尖变成滴露，文俊辉思绪混乱，下身潮湿还叫他想起些“春雨润如酥”，怕是老祖宗都要入梦来骂他不知廉耻。  
但这间隙半睁着的迷蒙眼还叫全圆佑又亲了个够，害他又迎着唇舌被撷取下一嘴那因为爽利而逼下的泪水。本就射不出什么了，大脑中的干性高潮更是缠得他全身湿软，熬得住一分也过不了一刻，他只能放低身段好声好气去哄，“老公，不做了。”

但这些话到底说不得，全圆佑一听更是变本加厉弄他倒吸一口冷气。恍惚又想起少年时代友人的脸，那声音他至今还记得清楚。

“阿俊，别搞同性恋。”

墙上挂钟敲打十二下，昏昏欲睡真只能瑟缩着在爱人怀中入香甜梦，床榻摇摆如船只漂浮，文俊辉忍不住想，爱情哪能抽身，就是座头鲸也拉不回落海的男仔。

（下）

入社那时两人都不过十几岁。  
文俊辉韩语不流利，口音又夹着南方潮湿咕哝的软意叫人发笑，但好在性格开朗爱说爱笑，亲近别人也算得上轻而易举不叫人厌。但这样的情绪偏偏在对上全圆佑时就又被写就一份《傲慢与偏见》——同岁之间气氛本就微妙，对方气场又冷又冰，好感自一开始便降至谷底，每每站在一起都叫他不自在的紧。

大概是气场不和。

这么安慰自己的时候文俊辉经常会感觉全圆佑审慎又无奈的目光黏在自己的脊背上。明眼人都知道对方不是没有向自己伸出过手，但他次次都要装傻充愣装不知情。僵持到最后全圆佑好像也索性放弃，大概也觉得错付了自己一颗真心。那时候文俊辉便想，他们确实是毫无交集的两颗行星。

——可世界上大概也再不会有比偌大宇宙更神秘的东西。

那一年除夕大雪，他本该一个人守着宿舍度过新年。思家情切，门铃响起的时候文俊辉刚同家人通过电话停不下眼泪。这下倒好，四目相对，好不尴尬，空气中噼里啪啦都要亮闪电火花，全圆佑呆呆提一袋零食顶一头雪花，嘴上支支吾吾还要慌乱地用中文问一句，俊辉你怎么哭。

他哪里还说的出话，嘴未张脸先红，手上动作也幼稚想推门。可全圆佑瘦，轻轻一绕便又转到身后，脸上得意却又不敢大声出气，更是惹得文俊辉又羞又窘蹲下身看都不敢看他。就那么傻傻站了许久，被拉起来的时候文俊辉两条腿站都站不稳，最后只能东倒西歪只能摔到对方身上。这下真真各自心怀鬼胎，该说的不该说的都涌入心口，全圆佑不怀好意，又侧过脸睇他哭脸。

雪水融化，警惕与偏见也要在那玩味笑意里通通消散。文俊辉敛着脸却还要留一份傲慢，张嘴便问他为什么不回家。早已习惯对方这样语气，但这次眼前那脸上厌恶却似有若无真假难辨，全圆佑心想有进步，笑一声便说一句，怕你孤单。

如芒在背，如鲠在喉。  
男仔呼吸一滞，颠簸辗转的心脏自那刻风云突变便忽然再也分不清他与全圆佑谁又一颗行星，谁又一颗卫星，谁又围绕谁公转不止。日升月落，沧海更迭，万有引力之中，就连渺小人类也要怀拆爱意碰撞相依。

干冷冬季，首尔又滋长一丝懵懂爱意，他们走到了一起。

但酣畅爱意总要惹人红眼，身份特殊更是胆战心惊，不是没有过挫折，苦痛与万物失色。但少年人却还是挣扎着，好像就是头破血流也为拼那一句百无禁忌。可谁知宇宙就算星河灿烂也要缀满无底黑洞与漂浮垃圾，炽热爱意闹到最后也只能化作黑漆漆的枪口与断线风筝，连徐明浩都哭着同他说，“阿俊，我们不要搞同性恋。”

可他那时候什么都听不进去，他只是好奇，这世界，谁又不把爱情当作一场博弈，谁又能得到好处便悬崖勒马。

反正他做不到。

所以他和全圆佑都没有放弃。  
就算一步错，步步错，就连爱也反噬成匕首一刀一刀剜在心口，他们也要强装形同陌路，哪怕前路便是万劫不复。早知分分合合已经花去半生悲喜，谁还不是奉了爱意献了真心，就算痛，也只能怪他们爱的太早，太鲁莽。

于是唯念众生皆苦，神爱众人。

缱绻终是化作决意封闭心脏，两颗星还是就此分离孤独航行，石沉大海的宇宙信号被一次次隔绝在外，连同地球漂泊的那七情六欲也消失殆尽。直至数年后年少的梦想终于实现，组合登顶后的欢喜在两人心中终究换来数年别离徒留一厢悲苦，是秋是冬又如何，文俊辉哭得肝肠寸断，少年已逝，一颗真心终于能够再次拥抱住彼此。

星移斗转，大梦一场，几十年人生如梦似幻，维多利亚港的烟花再次升起。蚀骨噬心的痛楚终于消散在五光十色的天幕之中，唯有红玫瑰与白玫瑰的盛放至死方休。

fin.


End file.
